1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic semiconductor device such as a field-effect transistor or the like, and to a method for producing the device. The invention also relates to a compound for use for the organic semiconductor layer of an organic semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some types of organic semiconductor layers formed by the use of a chainlike compound that contains multiple thiophene structure in the molecule thereof are known to have a high carrier mobility. For example, it has been reported that some types of organic semiconductor layers formed by the use of an oligothiophene derivative or a chainlike compound that contains a thieno[3,2-b]thiophene structure or a dithieno[3,2-b:2′,3′-d]thiophene structure have a high carrier mobility (for example, see Patent References 1 to 4). Use of the organic semiconductor layer containing such a compound as an organic semiconductor layer to constitute an organic semiconductor device such as a field-effect transistor or the like has been proposed.